Locked on Hope
by dreAmer399
Summary: Five months after Peter leaves Wendy. When he comes back into her life, will it be the best thing or the worst? It all relies on hope. Sorry, I'm not the greatest at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: This is my first story on here, so please be nice when (and if) you decide to review it. Thanks for picking my story and I hope you enjoy it! :]_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Peter Pan, except for the dvd which I bought at Target. But still it all belongs to J.M Barrie. _**

It had been five months since Wendy had seen Peter Pan.

She knew that she should be happy with her life, as it had never been better then it was right now. But there was something deep down in her that made her think it wasn't complete. Don't get the wrong impression; she loved the lost boys, her brothers, and her parents very much. Yet something (or someone) was missing from her life.

Wendy, pondering this empty feeling, began thinking about the past few days. Numerous times she had been caught by one of the boys, staring into the sky. When they asked her what she was searching for, she simply said, "Birds."

Along with these strange "bird-watchings", every time a window had been opened Wendy would run into the room and search all the corners. When asked by her confused father, she would say, "I was worried something might get in."

She also began to have many restless nights, having dreams about fairies and Indians, and nightmares about pirates and dark swirling waters. The worst nightmare was when she was on a pirate ship and out of the corner of her eye saw a hook slice through the air that was followed by a piercing scream. But before she could get to the victim, she was thrown off the edge of the ship. Wendy always woke up before she hit the water.

One night, she was woken up by her own shivering. As she propped herself up, she glanced around the room. Michael, Tootles, and Nibs were all fast asleep in their beds. She scanned the bookshelf and everything seemed to be in order, even down to the small specks of dust that lay on some of the novels. Suddenly, Wendy felt a cool breeze on her face. _The window is... open?_ She thought, as she stared curiously at it. Wendy slowly crept out of her bed, so as not to disturb any criminals who might have snuck in. Looking around carefully, she bent down to grab the large cricket bat that was stored under her bed. As her hand clutched around the handle, she heard a noise from behind the curtain. Keeping her eyes dead locked on it, she pulled out the bat and began taking slow and steady steps near the hanging fabric. Her feet, thank goodness, made no noise as she crossed on the heavy carpet. Wrapping her hands around the bat and ready for an attack she silently counted to herself. _One, Two, Two-and a half, Two- and three quarters, THREE!!_ Wendy swung at the curtain, putting all of her strength behind that one mighty blow.

"OW OW OW, WENDY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! "Said a boy on the floor.

Stunned into shock, by the strange appearance of a boy in her room, she smacked it again just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Ouch, why are you still hitting me?" asked the boy, obviously annoyed that he had to be hit a second time.

"I'm sorry but don't you know that you are not supposed to be sneaking into people's rooms in the middle of the night!" Wendy said matter of factly.

As she was looking down at the boy, something in her began to flare. Her eyes began scanning him from the top down. She saw that he had dirty- blond hair that lay floppily down in his eyes, which were a glimmering green color. His clothes were a mixture of leaves and twigs, forming some sort of jumpsuit. On his hip there was a holster, where a knife handle was poking out. He looked well-built, but tired somehow, like he had been traveling for days with no food or sleep. _What are you doing? _She asked herself, _Confront him, say something! You look like a blithering idiot!!_

"Why are you here?" Wendy asked, still clutching the cricket bat in case the boy tried anything funny.

"Erm, well you see I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd come by."He was nervous, Wendy could tell, he kept glancing at the window as if waiting for something to appear.

"Why do you keep looking out the window?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well Tink was following me and then I..."

"Wait." Wendy said, cutting him off. "Who is Tink? And whoever he is, you had better tell him to stay away!" She gave the boy the meanest look she could muster, _He thinks he can just waltz in here and nothing will happen to him, pshh he didn't expect me. _

"What are you talking about? Tinkerbell isn't a man, she's my fairy don't you remember?" The boy gave Wendy a very worried look. His emerald-green eyes were staring right into hers, full of puzzlement.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about." Wendy stuttered. _Why does he think I know who he is? More importantly, why do I feel like I should him?_

"Oh Wendy," Said the boy, his eyes beginning to tear up. "You don't remember me." He said it as a statement, not a question. He began backing away heading towards the open window.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have come back." His feet were now planted on the window's ledge. His face was turned up into the glittering night. Then he was gone.

"Oh my gosh!" Wendy ran over to the window and looked down. There was no body to be seen. She began search for a ladder or a rope that he could have used to get down. There was none. She could not believe that he disappeared that quickly, but he had. _Whatever, he's gone now. _

As she started closing the window, a large roaring wind swept into the bedroom. It was un-realistic the way it twisted and turned, knocking over books and sending papers flying. Ignoring it, Wendy gave the window a final push and it closed with a thud_._ _Plink!_

Wendy looked at the ground. There shining like diamonds in the moonlight was a small acorn attached to a gold chain. Waves of memories overwhelmed her as she collapsed to the floor.

"Peter." She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was cold and the air chilly as Peter soared through the air. Landing harshly on the rooftop of a house, he crumbled into a sitting position. Holding his face in his hands, Peter could not believe that Wendy had truly forgotten him. _But the look on her face, didn't you see it? _Peter's mind was recalling. _Her face, a look of confusion wasn't it? She doesn't know you from the paper boy on the street. She has no memory of you. _

"No, no, no it's not true!" Peter stood and yelled into the darkness of the coming clouds. A rain storm was eminent this evening. Usually he hated this weather, but now it suited him, it suited his mood. Sitting back down, Peter was now trying to decide what to do.

It had taken Peter four long months to finally come to terms with what his feelings were. Many nights, he would travel to the Indian Village in Neverland, asking the medicine woman what was wrong with him. In the beginning, he thought he was deathly ill. At many times he would stop flying, having to sit down and take deep breaths in order to stop from crying. Days after that it had gotten worse, up to the point where Peter would never leave his home. Tinkerbell was brave enough in order to ask the medicine woman to come help him. When she agreed to come, Peter had looked terrible. She had sat on the edge of his bed and asked him where he was hurt. He pointed to his chest, right to his heart. It didn't take the medicine woman long to figure out what was causing the great Peter Pan such enormous pain.

"You are suffering from a broken heart." She said. Peter was confused. _A broken heart? What does that mean? How do I get my heart fixed?_

"Can you mend it?" He asked, his voice was feeble and unsteady. The medicine woman looked kindly down on him and his innocence of what was happening.

"This is something I cannot fix." Peter's face was a mixture of emotions. He was inexplicably disheartened to hear this news. He could not believe that after all he went through; this was how he was going to die. _Well, _he thought, to_ die would be an awfully big adventure. _

"But," she said, looking down at the young man, "there is one way to mend your heart." Peter's eyes locked onto hers, as she told him this wondrous news.

"It must be fixed by the one who broke it." Then was when Peter's face held no emotion. _The one who broke it, well that must be… Wendy._ Her name had not crossed his mind in weeks. She was a gray area in his life that he had vowed not to look back on. That idea would soon be wiped clear as the medicine woman began explaining to Peter what exactly it was that he felt for Wendy. After it had become clear, Peter's determination to find Wendy was relentless. He hadn't traveled to London in what felt like ages. It took him a long time to find the Darling house again. When he did, well it did not go as planned.

_Ting! Plink! Jingle! Jangle! _Peter was suddenly shaken out of his reverie by his loyal friend and fairy Tinkerbell. She had wanted to know how the operation was going, obviously glad at the fact that she did not spot Wendy anywhere near them. Peter had decided not to go into detail about his encounter with her. He couldn't bear to say her name out loud for fear of what it would do to him. Even thinking about her name made him shake with sorrow. Tinkerbell was worried to see her Peter like this, _why is he acting like this? _She thought to herself, _if that Wendy- girl did anything to him I swear I will…_ But her thought was soon cut off as her and Peter heard a voice shout in the moonlight.

"Peter!" The voice shouted, it had sounded as if it belonged to a girl. Both Peter and Tinkerbell were searching for the person that the voice belonged to. Peter thought he recognized the voice, but he couldn't be sure if it was real or not.

"Peter!" The voice called. It was closer than it was before, almost as if it was on the other street. Peter tried covering his ears, certain that the voice wasn't hers and that his mind was playing some sort of cruel trick on him. _It isn't real, _he chanted to himself, _it's not her, she doesn't remember you, it's not her!_

"Peter!" That third time, Peter knew it was her. It had to be. Clearly overjoyed at the fact that Wendy remembered him, he swooped over the top of the house, just in time to hear her piercing scream.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in forever, I sort of forgot about this story until recently. I hope you still want to read it as I still want to write it. **_**=D**

_**Disclaimer: I liked it and I should have put a ring on it, but J.M Barrie beat me to it. **_

Wendy had been in such a rush to leave the house that she had forgotten to bring something to see with. _How could you be so stupid? _She thought to herself, _it's nearly midnight and the streetlamps are almost all gone. _Peering down the dimly light street, she called out Peter's name. Hoping that he had not gone back to Neverland yet, she called out once more. _Oh where is he? _She thought as she wrapped her robe around her more tightly. Out of sheer desperation she called his name once more and that was when it all went black.

"Hold 'er mouth you stupid idjit!" Someone near Wendy said. A pair of rough hands had grabbed her from behind while another covered her eyes.

"I'm workin' on it, she keeps strugglin' though," The man who had covered her eyes was fumbling with something in his pocket. Suddenly a dirty cloth was roughly wrapped around her mouth and tied at the back of her head. Finally being able to see, she saw a tall, lanky man with grime-ridden clothes smiling viciously at her. On her left side, was a more portly man with a large mustache that looked like it hadn't been groomed in years. Wendy was truly frightened now, even more so then when she was aboard the Jolly Roger with Captain Hook and his villainous crew.

"What are we gonna do with her, Bill?" asked the man who was still gripping Wendy's hands.

"Hmm she looks like the daughter of some wealthy gentlemen..." said the tall one, who was apparently Bill. She could see the one on her left smile with greed. Bill began walking toward her with an air of voracity. He crouched down so that he was almost nose to nose with Wendy.

"I sure hope Daddy has enough money in his pocketbook," He spat at her. "Or else he may never see you in one piece again." He had emphasized "one piece" so much that it actually made Wendy shiver. Upon seeing her tremble, the men chuckled to themselves.

"Come on boys, lets get rich," said Bill as he motioned for the one holding Wendy to begin dragging her down the small alleyway. Suddenly the man behind Bill screamed out of pain.

"What's wrong with you?" Snapped Bill to his associate.

"Somethin' bit me, I swear it!" The man exclaimed grabbing at his neck.

"Ah!" another yelp of pain came from the man as he held his ankle, "Something's attackin' me over here!" He began stumbling around looking for support as he held his ankle.

"Why you little whiny gir- ouch!" The man behind Wendy shouted reaching for his elbow. As the man's grasp left her arm, Wendy had to take the chance to escape.

"Oh no you don't," sneered Bill as he lunged for her. His attack was cut short as the largest mosquito he had ever seen bit his forehead, "Gah!" As Wendy ran down the dark alley, she couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't being attacked by bugs as well. _Strange, I wonder if.. _"Oof!" Without realizing it, she had accidently ran into a large brick wall that was blocking her escape. "No, no this can't be happening," she said desperately seeing now that she was trapped. Turning around in hopes of another path to take, she came face to face with Peter.

"Pe-," she began.

"Hang on!" He said, suddenly grabbing her around the waist. Unsure of what was happening, and the fact that Peter was here and holding her, she just stared dumbly at him. "Hang on _to me_, please," he said smiling at her state of confusion. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Peter began his ascend into the space above the wall. As his feet touched the ground, Wendy knew that she should probably let go of him but for some reason she didn't want to. It just felt right and she wanted to stay in his arms forever.

"Are you okay?" He said searching her face for any clues that she might be injured.

"Oh no, I'm alright." Wendy said. _Alright? You were just about to be kidnapped! Nice going there Wendy, he's going to think you are some kind of loon. _

"Good," he said smiling that crooked smile of his, "Now come on, I told Tink that we would meet her in the park."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you for sticking with me and my story. You rock!!**_

Even though the park was only a few blocks away, Peter grabbed onto Wendy's hand. He did not want to lose her again. As they made their way down the dimly lit streets, Peter looked back at Wendy. She didn't look as shaken up as he thought she might, instead she looked almost… happy. Hoping that had something to do with him, he smiled at her.

"What are you smiling at?" inquired Wendy with a slight tone of suspicion.

"Uh... nothing," Peter said, quickly turning his head back around. He could feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"If it's the fact that you always catch me in my nightgown, well… that's not really my fault." Hearing this ridiculous, but true statement made by Wendy only made Peter laugh. As they rounded the final corner, something bright and sparkling flew right into Peter's head.

"Ah! Tink, what are you doing? We're supposed to meet you in the park," Peter was quite fed up with people hitting him in the head. _Ping! Ting! Jangle! _Tinkerbelle was making large gestures, showering pixie dust that looked like small bugs and pretending to be attacked by them. "I knew the bugs would work!" grinned Peter as he began walking towards the park with Tinkerbelle.

"Wait… are you saying that you _sent _the bugs to attack the men?" asked Wendy.

"Of course," said Peter matter of factly. Suddenly Tinkerbelle pinched his ear. "Well, technically Tink sent them; she can talk to bugs you know." Tinkerbelle glowed even more brightly, showing that she was proud to have this ability that the Wendy-girl didn't.

"Wow, thank you Tinkerbelle," said Wendy. Even though the little fairy had once tried to kill her, Wendy could never forget her manners. _Jing! Tink!_ Peter rolled his eyes at Tinkerbelle's sarcastic response.

"She says you're welcome," he said giving Tinkerbelle a _cut it out _glare.

Finally reaching the leafy trees of the park, Wendy sat down by one of the giant oak trees. Taking off her robe, she used it as a pillow to prop her head up against the rough tree. Her white nightgown would most likely get grass stains on it, but Wendy didn't care. It was such a beautiful night, that nothing could ruin it. _Well almost, _she thought_._ Peter noticed Wendy sit down, but remained standing. While she looked up at the night sky, he was looking at her. He had forgotten how pretty she was, with her long, wavy brown hair and blue eyes. _Why did I ever let her leave?_ He wondered.

"Peter,"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come back?" Wendy did not mean to sound so… rude while asking this question, but it had come through her mind while they were walking to the park. Peter had not anticipated this question. _Hadn't she wanted me to come back, even asked me? _He thought_, in fact she was the one who had forgotten me!_ As Peter struggled to answer this question, Wendy interrupted his train of thought.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to see you. It's just that, in the beginning, when you didn't return I thought that you… well I thought that you had forgotten about me. I was really worried that I might never see you again. I got so mad then, thinking how unfair it was that you could come and go as you like, while I'm stuck here in bloody London. So I started pushing you farther and farther into my mind until I forgot all about you. But now..,"

Peter could see now that she was rambling on about everything that had happened between those five months that he was gone. It hurt him to know that she had been in as much pain as he had been. Wanting desperately to help her and make her understand why he was back, he thought of one thing that would show her. Peter bent down so that he eye level with Wendy. Putting his hands around her face, he pulled her towards him until their lips met. It was an ecstatic feeling, something that Peter had only felt once before. Pulling away from her, he remembered the first time they had kissed and thought that there was no better feeling in the world.

"Oh," said Wendy, beginning to blush in her cheeks, "That's why."


End file.
